Falling For You
by GrungeAlien
Summary: An AU of OutlawQueen. Regina works as a Product Market Manager. What happens when Robin is the new member to join Mr. Gold's enterprise? What happens when they both catch feelings for each other? Will they give each other a chance? Will their past come back to haunt them? I do not own any of the characters from OUAT
1. Chapter 1

It started like any other day. Regina Mills walks into work with a black pencil skirt, a red long sleeve, and black pump heels. She works at Golds Enterprise, a firm for product marketing management. They manage products such as toys, general merchandise, and consumables, and ensure they are positioned in stores to be sold properly while have meetings for advertising. Zelena, a curly haired redhead with an English accent, always greets her with that annoying smile. Zelena has always called Regina "sis" to get under Regina's skin, but also because they've worked so closely together. Zelena tried to hand her a coffee but was stopped by Regina, "I already have my own on my desk, like every other day I come in," she says as she shrugs her trench coat off to place on the usual chair she sits in for the morning team meetings.

"Well I just thought you needed some more. We have a new member to the team."

"What?"

"Over there," Zelena points to the direction of the waiting room outside the meeting office. There is a dirty blond-haired man, with blue eyes, and light scruff on his face. She turns to Zelena letting her hair bounce and fall on her face. Regina reaches for the coffee Zelena offered, "Thank you. Maybe I do need it," she turns back around and leans against the table, puts her left arm around herself and takes a sip of the coffee as she stares at the new member. She starts to remember all the new comers that all tend to leave after working with her or Zelena, calling her "the Evil Queen" and Zelena the "wicked witch".

"So, do we wait for Gold to introduce us, or should we help ourselves sis?" Zelena asks while slowly walking next to Regina to lean against the table as well.

They might as well be sisters, they like their coffee the same way, and are posing the same way as they keep looking at the blond-haired man.

Wow, he is cute, Regina thinks to herself as she takes another sip. Cute? I mean Handsome. Cute is for puppies or babies. They stay there talking among themselves about new products and all the people who have left those doors hoping they would work out. They hear a big thud of a cane that caused them to jump. Mr. Gold, a long-haired man wearing a three piece, wanted to get their attention. It's been two minutes since the meeting started and they didn't notice he was there waiting for them.

"Good morning Mr. Go- "Zelena tries to say but was interrupted by their boss.

"Yes, must be a good morning since you two aren't paying attention to time, and time is precious," he says through his teeth looking slightly annoyed. "I see you heard we have a new member joining the team," he limps his way to the door to point and turns back around to look at them, "I will introduce you all and he will start right away. I want you both to help him. You both have different ways at looking at things. So, Dearies, make sure you don't mess this up."

Regina became nervous. She isn't used to training, and working with Zelena and her team, she wasn't too thrilled. Gold goes out and greets the blond. Zelena and Regina start to get settled in their seat before they come in. As the door opens the smell of forest fills the area. Zelena has that witty smile on her face and jumps up letting her red curls bounce. She sticks her hand out, "Hi, I'm Zelena Greene. I'm known as the big sister here." At this, Regina rolls her eyes and does a small side smile. She can't argue with her as Zelena is older than her even though it's just the two of them working under Gold. Regina gets up putting her hair behind her ear before turning to the blond to put her hand out and says, "I'm Regina Mills." Their eyes meet and it's like lightning. He has his mouth open and smiles while shaking her hand, "Robin Locksley." His accent struck her she wasn't expecting it, but she likes it a lot.

Stop it Regina. This is going to be a Daniel all over again! She wanted to snap herself out of it. Thank goodness for her perfected poker face.

She felt his eyes linger for a while. It started making her nervous, so she decided to sit, pushing herself in and moving her hair from her face, again. Her face was getting warm and she worried she was getting red.

"Okay, so, Robin is testing the waters here at the firm. He just graduated business school in England," that's where the accent is from, "and heard that we get things done."

"Our reputation precedes us," Regina says taking another sip of her coffee that is turning a little cold.

"Is that so Milady?" Robin shoots back with a smile that shows his dimples.

Is he flirting with me? God, I must be so red at this point. She didn't sign up for this today.

"These are your assignments. Get with your team to send the vendors out and make sure everything is set. Now do your magic Dearies. Remember, it comes with a price."

Regina grabs the papers that were given to her and heads to her office on the second floor.

"Hold on I'm coming with you," she hears from behind her. She turns around to see Robin trying to pick his stuff up quickly, she looks at Zelena that is walking passed her and whispers "Have fun sis," with a wink. Regina looks at Gold, he's standing there legs shoulder width apart the cane in between them both of his hands on it, nodding. She leans against the door, waiting for him. He rushes over to hold the door telling her to lead the way. She heads to the elevator, pushes the button to go up while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"So, what's it like working here?" Robin asks looking up at the buttons light up to which floor it's on.

"It's nice," she replies fast, glancing at him and quickly shifting her gaze back to the elevator door hoping it will come down faster. It dings, and the doors open. They get in almost at the same time and he presses the bottom for the second floor. They ride up in silence listening to the elevator music. Once it stops and the doors open it she takes the lead, "This is my floor. That is my assistant, her name is Mary Margret. She handles phone calls and scheduled meetings." She walks to the middle of the room pointing with her left hand and holding papers to her chest with her right arm, "The room to the left is the meeting office, it's where the team gets together to discuss product placement, new clients, or new products that come." She moves to the big window to show StoryBrooke then continues, "The room all the way to the right is my office if you ever need anything and that little room just has the copy machines." She turns to head to her office only to be stopped by Robin. She looks down at his hand that his holding her elbow lightly then meets his eyes.

"And what should I do milady?"

Right! His blue eyes are mesmerizing, and she can't seem to utter a word out. She snaps out of it, "you can hang in my office to look over the plans and the products we have. The team should be here soon enough." They enter her office and Robins mouth falls open to the amazing spacious room. Everything is black and white. There is a couch all the way by the window to view StoryBrooke. Two black chairs sit in front of her glass desk. She sits down motioning to Robin for him to sit.

"This is a really nice office Regina." Robin states as he sits down moving the chair closer to her desk.

"Thank you," She nods and sits with her legs crossed, "today we have a meeting with the advertisers for a new product Killian Toys & Co. are releasing." Regina passes Robin the paper with the information and the placing of the items in the store. "Our team should be here around 8. We must make sure that everything is set for the meeting."

They sat there looking over the papers hearing the clock tick by. Regina gets up to make copies for the meeting, she doesn't return alone. Robin watches a man wearing black gloves sit down as Regina is counting the papers she has in her hands while sitting down.

"So, you're the new guy? I'm August Booth, I'm part of Regina's team." August says taking off his gloves to shake Robins hand. Robin starts to stand up meeting his hand with August's.

"Robin, Robin Locksley." Robin smiles while sitting back down.

"So, Killian should be here around 9, so what would you like me to set up?" August asks like every other morning when they have meetings.

"There's not much to set up. Just make sure the meeting room is clean and ready to go." Regina says without looking up from her paper work. August leaves to set up the room.

"So, Milady, what made you decide to work here?" He asks while looking at her side profile. She slowly looks at him for it was hard to take her eyes off the paper Gold has given her. He is smiling at her with his blue eyes meeting her chocolate colored eyes. He noticed that they looked more like honey when the sun hits them.

"My mother, I guess." She took her gave off him, "How about you? You came from England."

"Yeah. I had a girlfriend since high school, her name is Marian. High school sweethearts some people would say. We started talking marriage, but we realized we wanted different things. So, I moved here to start fresh." He faced down at his fingers fiddling with each other. She didn't quite want to ask for it felt too soon. She reached across her desk and placed her hand at the edge, they sat there gazing into each other, smiling. When she went to speak her team came into the room.

"Good morni- Oh, were we interrupting something?" Ruby, a woman dressed in a skin tight, off the shoulder, short red dress came in heading to sit on the corner of Regina's desk to look at Robin. "Well, who is this? The new guy I've been hearing about? I'm Ruby!"

"Yes, and all of you will hear about him at the meeting. Lets all head there shall we?" Regina stands up nodding and motions to the door. Everyone heads out of the office murmuring and saying, "Good morning," to Mary Margret. When Regina's door closes she lets out a sigh. "Sorry about that, but the meeting is going to start in five minutes. So, we should head there." She heads to the door to motion to the meeting room. Closing the door behind her. The meeting room is all black expect the walls, very Regina Mills the team thinks. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning." They all say eager to start the day.

"I am sure you heard about our new member. Not sure if he will stay with our team. He just started and is testing the waters. You may introduce yourself." She gestures to him to stand up if he wishes to.

Robin stands up waving his hand in a hello motion, "Robin Locksley." He sits back down.

"That's all you're going to say?" Ruby asks sarcastically, moving to lean forward on the table with her hand in a fist while her chin leans into it.

"I graduated university about six months ago majoring in business and environment ethics. I moved from England two months ago, hoping to start something new here. That is all I got." He finishes and looks at Regina to continue because he wishes to move on from himself.

"Well, welcome to Storybrooke Mr. Locksley." Regina nods to him and continues with the meeting. After talking among themselves about who is going to which store for picture taking and feature talking, Mary Margret knocks on the door.

"Killian is here, Regina."

"Thank you, you may send him in."

Killian and his advising team comes in, they sit on one side as Regina's crew sit on the other. William Smee, the advertising management member of Killian, gets up to set up the video. Killian talks about his new product he wants to release. It's a Boat you piece together called the "Jolly Roger." It is like the houses parents build outside for their kids, but instead it a boat they can climb on. After everything was done, they emailed the team the video to make it presentable and appealing for viewers. Aurora, Ariel, and August take over working on the video. Belle and ruby take their iPad's and head out to the stores to look at their products.

"That was pretty fast. You had me introduce myself, but no one else introduced themselves to me." Robin exclaims as they head back to Regina's office.

"Yeah it wasn't bad, also, I'm sorry about that, hopefully after lunch we can all meet back at the office to meet them." When they enter her office, she jumps as she see's someone leaning against her desk.

"Good morning Regina." A dark-haired man, with blue eyes, and a small beard says holding a bag that contains toast.

"Good morning Graham. Thank you for the toast but, I already had breakfast and coffee." Regina says walking to her desk.

"Well, who is this?" Graham asks looking at Robin.

"The new member to the team. His name is Robin. Why are you here Graham?" She shoots a look at him that made Robin nervous for the poor guy.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I'm fine. Just busy. Now please if you will, I must get back to work." Graham leaves nodding while looking at Robin.

"It's only 10:17am. But now I have to go to Gideon Comfort building to check in with the store manager." Regina states as she gathers her papers when she looks at her chair for her coat and remembers she left it in the first-floor meeting room. "You may come with me, or you may head to Zelena's floor right above here and see what she has left." Robin grabs his coat and shrugs it on. I guess he is tagging along. They get into her black Mercedes Benz while Robin examines its beauty the whole time. "What?" Regina asks noticing him examining her car.

"Just really nice." He quickly shoots back putting his seatbelt on. Regina starts to drive and plays music lowly in her car. "So, was that your boyfriend?"

She looks at him quickly baffled he asked such a question. "What? No. We just have some history I guess you can say." She quickly ended the conversation at that. He focuses on her expression, but she doesn't show anything, but he knows there's more to that story than she is saying. But she will tell him when the time comes, he hopes. "What about you? If you don't mind me asking, what happened? With Marian."

"She wanted bigger and I wanted simple. She wanted everything, when I just wanted to be happy. I am not rich like her parents are. Very materialistic if you must say. Don't get me wrong, I was happy with her until I found myself slaving for her. Trying to buy her the things she wanted. Very overwhelming." He says in a low tone and she keeps her eyes on the road for she wasn't sure she wanted to see his broken heart across his face. "Marian is a physical Therapist and she actually lives close. More south, closer to New Hampshire I think. We haven't spoken in eight months since I broke up with her." They sat there for a while in silence. Regina focused on driving while Robin focused on the music that was playing. _Fallingforyou_ by The 1975 was playing. He looks over to her, he sees her mouthing the words to herself while pulling into the parking lot. He couldn't stop this growing feeling for her. Though he was scared to be in another relationship after breaking it off with someone he loved for so long. They reached the store around 11:00am

"Okay. We are here. It shouldn't take more than an hour. Then its lunch time." She turns the car off and hops out waiting for him to get out to lock the car. She walks quickly wrapping her arms around herself because the wind was blowing very high. They finish the meeting and walked the store with the managers to see if their items were out and placed for they didn't seem to be making sales in that store. When Regina saw they moved a product out of action alley to a hidden section she told them to move it for it was vital for sales. "We will check in a month for the sales and come back. Thank you for your time." Robin was fascinated in her demeanor she was able to give to get them to do what she asked. She walks away her hips swinging left and right. Robin nods at the managers and walks right behind her. When they reach the car and close the door, she turns it on and waits to warm up. "So, where would you like to eat Robin Locksley?"

"Where do you usually eat? I don't know much around here milady."

"I like Granny's. I eat her hamburger and french-fries. Would you like to try it?"

"You are the pilot." She smiled at those simple words that left his lips. She is growing feelings for this man but doesn't want to show it. What happened between her and Daniel really messed her up. She isn't sure if she is ready, even if its been over a year.

They got into town around 12:00pm, and settle into Granny's though its packed. They finish their lunch and head to the office again. The day finishes smoothly. Zelena comes down to Regina's office, "It's four o'clock sis. I am heading out."

"See you tomorrow Zelena." Regina waves her hand for her to go away. Regina then looks up at her clock, taking her glasses off. She quickly moves to her door to open it, "Mary Margret you may go home. I will lock up. I will be leaving shortly." She turns around to see Robin standing there.

"Should I leave as well?"

"You may head out if you would like." She starts to walk back to her desk and puts her glasses back on.

"Well, I would like to know if you want to join me for dinner tomorrow night? It's Friday, and I know you guys aren't open on weekends." He asks while putting his jacket on. She did a low chuckle and leaned on the desk with her arms keeping her up shoulder width apart. She looks up to see him standing there waiting for her answer.

"You're serious? Okay. I will go. Do I wear something nice?"

He side smirks at her showing one of his dimples, "Yes, I know a lovely restaurant Tiana's Palace."

"It's that new spot that opened up. Till tomorrow." She looks at him with a small smile and finishes organizing her paper work. She hears her door close while she puts her coat on. The drive home was nice for it was her time to settle with her own thoughts. She gets home placing her keys on the table next to the door. She takes off her makeup, showers, puts lotion on her legs and arms, and puts her face cream. She throws herself on the bed with her silk pajamas on facing the ceiling. She starts to laugh at herself and smile. She is really going on a date with Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry if this chapter seems a little short. But thank you for taking your time out to read. I am exploring their relationship in 4 days and will move it along. I rated it "m" for it will have sexual content later on. Thank you again and prompts or what you would like me to explore are welcomed. Here is chapter two.**

Regina gets up in the morning to a knocking at her front door. She sits up making sure her shirt is buttoned up. She quickly goes down the spiral stairs for there was another knock on the door, the person seems to be growing impatient. Opening the door, she sees Graham holding two coffees.

"Good morning, hope I am not being a bother." He says handing her a coffee.

"Come in, its cold." She says as she takes the coffee from him. He brushes against her going up the 3 stairs that lead to the foyer next to the dining room. "What are you doing here Graham?"

"I just want to know. What's going on. between us." He stands there waving his right hand between them as the other rests on his hip getting closer to her.

"Graham what happened that night, really shouldn't have happened. I am sorry about that." She does a tight lip smile while looking at his eyes.

"No, I get it. If you ever need me, or change your mind. You know where to find me." He says as he slowly walks back to the door to leave.

"Graham. Thank you. For the coffee." She holds the cup out to pull it back close to her as if it will keep her warm. He nods with a smile and leaves. She gets ready for work. Today She decides to wear a black dress with a low v-cut, a maroon blazer with black knee-high heel boots. Pulling her trench coat on, grabbing her keys and heads out, she is ready to start the day. The day is all the same, morning meetings, team meetings, and such. Today Zelena has Robin to show him how her team works. Poor Robin has no idea what he is getting himself into with her team. Regina stops thinking about that for she has a long day ahead of her as she has two meetings, and a potential new client. "Good morning Mary Margret."

"Good morning Regina. Robin left a note, and asked if I place it on your desk. I hope you don't mind." Mary Margret says nervously for she knows Regina doesn't like people going into her office.

"That's fine. Any new messages today?"

"Just your meeting at 1pm for the new potential client. They wanted to make sure it was still happening. Of course, I told them yes, since you give 24-hour notices if you cannot make it." Mary replies quickly so Regina doesn't feel held up. Regina nods at her and walks into her office. She sees the letter and opens it:

 _Regina, this is my number, text me so I can pick you up tonight. See you later. -Robin_

She takes her phone and saves his number but doesn't text right away. She places her phone down on her desk, putting her coat on the chair and sits down. Ariel comes in, "Hey Regina, how are you? Wait, before you answer, the video needs a lot of work, when does it need to be done by?"

"I'm well. I'll have Mary Margret call them. I would think by Friday of next week." Regina responds giving her a quick look and looking back down at her laptop on her desk for an email they might have sent saying what time the video needs to be done. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Ariel leaves to work with the team on the video. Time flies and Regina didn't realize it was 12:32pm and she hasn't gone on Lunch. She gathers her laptop and the files that Gold gave her in the meeting for the new client. She rushes out and sees Mary Margret is back from lunch.

"Mary, may you please order me a salad from Granny's. I forgot to go on lunch and I have to set up for the meeting."

"Of course! The usual salad?"

"Yes, thank you! I owe you!" Regina exclaims rushing to the meeting room to clean up and set her paper work in order. The meeting finishes in a little less than an hour, thank goodness she chugged a bottle of water, or her stomach would have growled the whole meeting. The new client is Liam Jones, older brother of Killian that wanted to start his own business. He wants to sell jewelry and wants to have Gold's Enterprise as an advertising team. "Thank you for your time, I will go over what you have supplied me, and I will make sure to get back to you on Tuesday." They shake hands and she then escorts them out to the elevator.

"Hope to talk soon." Liam says before the door closes.

"How did it go?" Mary Margret asks, following Regina to her office with her food.

"It went well. He is just starting out, so he wants our team to help him build his business. Which is fine. I think our team is good at what we do." Regina answers as she sits and scooches herself in holding her hands out for her food.

"That's good. And I'm glad you think our team is good. They like hearing that time to time you know." Mary Margret goes to leave.

"mmm." Regina noises out, placing her hand over her mouth for she already stuffed it with salad, Mary Margret turns around, "Want to sit and talk with me for my lunch? After, I think we can all go home. Its been a long week."

"Sure." Mary Margret takes a seat in front of Regina's desk talking to her and keeping her company. Regina can sometimes get annoyed with how happy and hopeful this woman is, but they are good friends as well. She helps Regina see the bigger picture sometimes and to not be so evil all the time. Regina needs that sometimes or would literally be considered the Evil Queen, and no one would want to work for her. It hits 2:10pm when she finishes her lunch and talking to Mary Margret.

"Okay, I think its time we all go home." Regina gets up to throw away her trash going back to put her coat on. "Should you lock up, or should I?"

"I got it Regina. Thank you for the talk."

"It was nice to sit and chat." Regina states as they walk to the doors and Regina closes it behind her. Her team is all sitting on the couches looking tired, but still working on everything they were tasked. She stands at the end of the couches. "I think it is time we call it a day. You can all go home. Also, I was informed that they would like for the video to be done by Wednesday to air it Friday." They all sigh in relief, get up, and leave. Before Regina heads to the elevator she takes her phone out of her pocket and texts Robin:

 _108 Mifflin Street. See you at 7:30. – Regina_

She smiles as she puts her phone back in her pocket. "Have a great weekend Mary." She heads home to get ready. Reaching her door, she reaches into her pocket to look at her phone. There were two texts, one from Robin and one from Graham. She opens Graham first:

 _Hey, hope you had a great day. I'll always be here for you._

She responds quickly with _Thanks_ and leaves it at that. Graham caught feelings when Regina was just lonely after Daniel left. She felt bad for the feelings weren't the same toward him. Plus, it was only twice, and it was when they had a little too much and she felt lonely. She opens Robin's text:

 _I saw you let your team leave early. I'm still stuck here with Zelena and her team. I prefer your floor._

She couldn't help but giggle at the simple fact that many people who walk through Gold's Enterprise who have a friendly demeanor would much rather be on Regina's team. She has always wondered where Zelena even found her team. They were great at getting their tasks done though. She replies:

 _Many people say that._

She heads upstairs and hops in the shower. Walking out with her towel on, hair blow-dried, and heads to the closet to pick an outfit. Picking an outfit out for a date is hard when you haven't been on one more than a year and all you have is work clothes. Looking through her dresses, she decided on a blue zipper dress. It zips in the back. But there is a zipper on the side, and a leg slit that looks like its meant to be zipped. She puts it on and moves side to side in front of the mirror to see how it hugs her curves. She chose black strappy sandal heels. Looking at the time and she realizes its only 6:00pm. She heads to do her makeup and finish putting lotion on her face. Taking time to do makeup, it was 7:06pm Regina headed downstairs putting on her heels, and getting the last touches on was making her nervous as she stares at herself putting earrings on. There is a knock on the door. Opening the door its Robin in a blue tuxedo. Seems like they both thought blue was the way to go tonight.

"You look stunning milady!" He utters looking her full outfit up and down. She feels her face grow warm and moves her hair behind her ear, taking in his forest smell.

"Thank you. You look quite amazing yourself. You clean up well." Pointing at him and motions to step inside while she gets her clutch bag and coat. They head out to his green Kia Sportage, and drive to the restaurant making small talk about work. "What was so bad about Zelena's team?"

"They all have a manner of 'It better be done, or we will turn you into flying monkeys' something along those lines. Just rough." He says as they both start laughing. When they reach the restaurant, it's packed and very lit up. Regina looks upon it in amazement. Parking took a while for everything seemed to be full. They had a bit of a walk, Robin hops out the car first to be able to open the door for Regina.

"Thank you." Regina says as she holds his hand to step out the car. "Your vehicle is nice."

"My parents gave it to me my last year of Uni." Robin states as he grabs Regina's hand to wrap it around his arm while walking to the restaurant. When they sit down they are greeted and asked if they will be having drinks, they order red wine. Regina looks over the menu licking her lips while Robin gazes at her.

"What are you getting?" She asks as she looks up at him. He beams a smile at her and answers saying the burger with a side of fries, "I love Granny's, but I will give this place a chance to show me what they got." She winks at him placing the menu down.

"Alright Regina. I told you about some of my love life, what about yours?" He asks placing his hands one over the other leaning forward intrigued on what she has to say.

"There isn't much to say, I got engaged, but it didn't work out and I've been alone since." The waiter comes with their wine and takes their order.

"Well, something must have happened for the engagement to be cut off. Do you mind explaining what happened?"

"Everything was good, but, one-day Daniel… just changed."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, he used to work as another member at Gold's Enterprise with Zelena and I. But after everything that happened Gold removed him. I don't quite know what he is up to now." Taking a sip of her wine then placing it back down. She can't seem to get the image of Daniel out of her head now. She buried her past for a reason and doesn't rather care to bring it up now.

"What about Graham?" Robin quickly asks before she can utter out a word.

"Oh, that's nothing. He simply has feelings, but the feelings aren't mutual." Shrugging her shoulders clasping her hands together on the edge of the table waiting for him to ask more questions. Their waiter come with the food and they sit in silence while eating. Regina's mother taught her to be a queen a bit more refined than to talk with her mouth full. They would stop every now and then talking about childhood memories like the way Regina protected a cat and got attacked by a dog that she got the scar on her face as a battle wound. Robin talked about the time he was playing with Will Scarlet climbing trees and fell knocking the wind out of him. "So, Will Scarlet is a good friend of yours?"

"One of the best mates I have. I room with him actually." He exclaims wiping his mouth from the burger grease. The waiter comes over and takes the plates asking if they would like desert. "What ever the lovely lady wants."

"Oh no, I am full. But thank you." Regina says playing the napkin on the table as the waiter leaves and returns with the check, "When ever you guys are ready." Regina moves to take the check, but Robin grabs it faster than she thought. Almost like a thief. They head out and walk back to the car.

"Hold on. It's the weekend. May I take you for a stroll?" He asked as she stands there looking at the time on her phone. He steps closer in front of her. "hmm? What do you say?" He places his hands on her waist, while she smiles facing down biting her lip.

"Sure, we can kill some time." They walk around the town under the lights, bodies close together, her hand wrapped in his arm getting close to him, for she was getting a little chilly, but it might have been from her getting tired. They get back to the car and Robin opens the door for her, "I can open it on my own."

"A simple thank you would suffice." He shoots back smirking at her while he closes the door. The drive home is listening to music and letting the time pass by. He parks the car by the gates to her house. "I'll walk you up." Before she can argue he is already out the car and waiting for her to get out the car. They walk slowly up. They reach the door and suddenly turn to face each other. "I had a wonderful time tonight. I hope we can do this again some time."

"I hope so too." They lean closer and stare into each other's eyes. "Well, I think it's time for you to go, and bed time for me."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asks holding back the urge to push her hair behind her ear to look at her stunning face.

"Come over for dinner. Do you like lasagna?"

"I love lasagna."

"Till tomorrow." She says smiling looking at his smile that grows with those simple words of an invitation to her place. She goes to turn to unlock her house door when she felt a hand cup her face and lips placed on hers. She broke the kiss quickly. They looked upon each other mouths open in shock. He knew he took a leap of faith, but it was something he wanted to do the moment he laid eyes on her. Regina couldn't help but let her mind take over, she threw herself to kiss him again. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths. They let out hums of approval. She smiles into the kiss. He can't see it, but he can feel it. They break the kiss pressing their foreheads against each other and smile.

"Good night Regina. See you tomorrow." He starts to walk away slowly lowering his hand down her arm, till their hands touch and he is walking away. Regina gets into her home and closes the door behind her. She proceeds to take her feels off while leaning on the door. Touching her lips she cannot help but smile. She couldn't believe she is finding herself happy again. She gets ready for bed taking off her makeup and lays down. Checking her phone before going to bed to see that there is a text from Robin.

 _Is there a chance I can come over for breakfast? Say, around 9?_

Regina can't help but shake her head while smiling.

 _Sure. Good night Robin_

She puts her phone to charge, facing down on her night stand and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three took longer than I wanted. But soon there will be *TW* for where this story is going. Thank you for the support.**

" _Regina, get back here!"_

" _Please! Just leave me alone."_

" _You know I can't quite do that, we are meant to be together forever."_

 _Regina runs through the woods looking back every now and then to see if he is still chasing her. Her blazer is pushing behind from all the wind she is catching, running in heels is difficult but she does it to save her own life. She looks back again pushing herself away from a tree, when she turns to face the direction her feet were taking her, he is now standing right in front of her. She falls to the ground one hand behind her while the other in front palm facing him, "Daniel please, you don't have to do this." He grabs her hand and gets close to her face._

" _You didn't want to listen to me." He lifts her up by her arm, his other hand hiding behind his back._

" _What is that?"_

" _Why must you make it so difficult for me? I just want to love you." Daniel lifts his hand from behind his back, he was holding a knife. Regina is trying to get away, begging him not to hurt her. He starts to lower the knife fast as its on its way to her heart inches away-_

Regina shoots up from her bed panting and feeling her forehead for she was sweating from her nightmare, while the other is placed over her heart. She checked the time on her phone. It was 4:30am on the dot. Laying back down on the sheets, she knew she couldn't go back to bed, and the feeling of being sticky was getting to her. She grabs clothes and hops into the shower. She puts silk shorts on with a bralette. Grabbing her phone, she sits on the white lounge chair in her room. She see's Robin texted her back:

 _I got breakfast covered. So, don't think you are cooking._

That simple message brought a smile across her face. She debates whether to text him back or not, but with nothing else to do she responds:

 _Thank goodness, I like to cook dinner more than anything._

Sitting on the lounge chair deciding what to do, letting her mind race because of the nightmare she just had. She hasn't talked about Daniel in over a year, and the simple fact he can come back and haunt her again scares her. The phone lights up while vibrating, it snaps her out of her thoughts. Looking at the phone, it was Robin.

 _You are up late milady. Everything okay?_

A few tears form at the brim of her eyes.

 _I had a nightmare. Cannot see to fall back asleep. You're up late too._

Robin responds quickly

 _Yeah, can't sleep tonight. Too much on my mind. Maybe we can have a jump start to the morning?_

As she sits and debates, being left alone with her own thoughts isn't something she wants at the moment. It is only 5am, and there isn't much else to do,

 _Sure. See you soon._

It only took Robin 30 minutes to get to her place. Regina Throws a t-shirt on and rushes down the stairs to be able to open the door for Robin when he gets onto her front porch. He walks in quickly placing a kiss on her lips, moving towards the kitchen placing all the groceries he bought on the counter. She leans against the island looking at Robin setting everything up.

"The pans and skillets are in that cabinet," Regina points to the lower cabinet near the stove.

"Why thank you. We most certainly need that to make breakfast now don't we." He quickly whips the eggs, pops toast in, and make some sausages. Regina isn't much of a breakfast person, Robin is making it, so why not. "So, what woke you up?"

"Just some past coming back to haunt me. I'm really glad you are awake at this time to keep me company." Robin turns around to look at her with a smile that shows how deep his dimples are. She sets the table up as he finishes breakfast. She only eats half the plate he served her, asking if he wanted the rest. When he declined, she got up throwing the rest away and places her dishes in the sink. He follows right behind her.

"What now Regina?" he asks leaning against the counter.

"Well, that food really made me tired. You may come upstairs and join me if you want."

"If it helps to keep the nightmares away." He says as he places his hand on the small of her back as they walk, and he begins to follow her put the stairs. They reach the bedroom and she takes her side of the bed turning off the alarm, and he lays on the other side.

"Thank you for making breakfast." They face each other laying down, waiting to go to sleep. Deep down, the 'thanks' was the simple fact he came to keep her company. Staring into each other's eyes, her hand under her pillow as the other rests on her side. At this very moment Robin places his hand over hers running his thumb on the back of her hand, he feels calm and at peace with himself as she feels safe and at home with him.

"Let's try to get some sleep." Robin calmly responds to her. He watches her eyes close and hear her breathing become deep, he follows right behind her. Sleeping soundly, letting the ticking of the clock being the only noise they hear throughout the house. Regina tosses and turns in her sleep. Robin props himself up to look at her concerned she is having another nightmare trying to make sure she was alright. When it came across to him that she was about to scream, Robin did what came naturally, moving closer to her to spoon. Her body calms down and molds to his. They both let out a sigh of relief and continue to sleep throughout the night.

Regina is the first to open her eyes when the sun creeps through the curtains hitting her face. Letting her eyes slowly flutter open, she and Robin are face to face, what's in sight is Robin with his mouth open, his arm stretched out resting on her waist. A smile comes across her face looking at the sleeping thief in her bed. Yes, that is what Robin Locksley is, a thief. He is slowly taking something she protected for so long, her heart. She moves from under him and heads down stairs to wash the dishes they left for it was late and the last thing they cared about was doing the dishes.

Hearing the creaking of the floorboards, she let the smile creep to her face. She couldn't fight the feelings growing for him.

"Good morning." His voice breaks the silence leaning against the island in the kitchen she turns off the facet turning around to look at him.

"Well look who's finally up."

"That was the best sleep I had in a very long time."

"I have to go into town and get a few things. Yes, this is an invitation." She walks past him tapping his shoulder. He takes this opportunity to hold her hand making her stop where she is and cups her face and kiss her. They exchange lazy kisses as she lowers his hands breaking the kiss, "we should get ready. It's later in the day than I'm used to." Robin nods going to his car to grab a bag he packed. Heading back inside he see's Graham walking up to Regina's door.

"Good morning mate." Robin shouts as he jogs lightly to Regina's door that he left it open to get back in. "I'll let Regina know you are here." Graham nods and stands in the foyer with his hands on his hips.

"Just keeping going, you'll find the bathroom." Regina yells out to Robin for him to get ready to head out. "Good morning Sheriff, anything I can help you with?"

"Mind answering why he is here?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern." She quickly reacts to his annoying question.

"So, I'm taking it, it's a bad time to ask you for dinner tonight." He comments looking broken hearted that she doesn't reciprocate the feelings he has towards her.

"Not tonight Graham. Maybe we can reschedule." Regina responds crossing her arms hugging herself for she can feel his eyes linger.

"Are things serious between you guys?" He questions wanting an answer that will hopefully make him smile.

"Look, I have things to do today. This is a conversation for another time. Have a great day Graham." Regina emphasizes as she walks Graham to the door. Before leaving they quickly hug and she closes the door behind him. Regina leans against the door letting out s sigh and attempts to move the hairs in her face behind her ear.

Hopping into the shower and quickly gets ready Regina heads down stairs to see Robin making coffee. She smells his forest scent and coffee mixed together. They grab their coffee and head out to her car. Regina likes to go to the grocery store right out of town for its faces that aren't so familiar.

"Regina, I'm going to grab a couple things. I'll call you to meet up."

"Okay, I'll be walking through these isles, so if you can't find me, call me."

Robin leaves to grab fruits and vegetables to pack lunches for the work week. Regina walks through the isles slowly making sure she has everything for the dinner she is cooking Robin. Another cart hits hers, "Oh, I am so sor-" when she looks up to see who it is, her heart stops, and everything goes silent. Regina tries to stay calm and breathe normal.

"Long time no see Regina." Daniel says in a menacing voice with a smirk that made her hairs stand up. She couldn't seem to move or utter out a single word. Baffled that he is even standing right in front of her, she can't grasp it.

"I thought you moved away Daniel."

"I can't visit the few people I know here?"

"I have somewhere to be. Have a good day." She tries to walk away but Daniel grabs onto the cart making it hard for her to move. "Please. Don't make a scene here."

"I'm not doing anything, just simply want to talk."

"Regina, look I found fresh strawb-," Robin comes rushing with excitement until he sees the man holding onto the cart and Regina looking pale. He calmly approaches the situation, "Hey, what's up?"

"Was just saying 'Hi.' Have a great day Regina." Daniel answers winking at Regina and walks away from the pair.

"Who was that?" Robin questions, but see's Regina's eyes fill with tears.

"I'm ready to go home now." She responds wiping her tears away quickly walking to the front to cash out. Regina sits in the car crying unable to move,

"Want me to drive?" Robin voices with concern. She got out passing the keys to Robin to drive for she didn't want to drive crying all the way home anyway. When they were close home, Robin decides to break the silence.

"Hey, I can order take out. How does Chinese sound?" He slowly moves his hand over to hers to grip it. She grips it tightly looking up at him, finally letting a smile come across her face.

"I would love that. You aren't upset I can't make dinner?"

"We have plenty of time for that. We work together. You can make it and bring it for lunch."

They get home and bring in the groceries. Regina and Robin change into something comfortable.

"We can go into the living room and watch some television." She voices out looking at him with tears still in her eyes. When Robin nods, she takes his hand and leads him to the couch. He wants to ask what happened, but he will be patient with her. He see's the walls she has built up, the way she can be so cruel at times, therefore when seeing her broken like this, there needs to be patience for the answer. She grabbed a blanket she kept there incase she fell asleep on the couch. Leaning into him, Robin wrapped his arm around her. He felt her sobbing and his shirt growing wet where she laid. Robin places a kiss on her head and plays with her hair. She fell asleep in his arms. Robin let her take a nap for she didn't sleep much in the night either. When 3 o'clock rolled around he decided to get up to order Chinese for they haven't eaten all day. Regina grabs his arm lightly, "Where are you going?"

"We haven't eaten all day, I'm going to order the Chinese now." Regina nods her head, sitting up watching Robin pick up his phone to call. She heads to the bathroom. Upon washing her hands, she leans against the counter looking at herself in the mirror. Realizing there is red puff under her eyes from crying and the bags made her angry. Why is he back? Is the only thought running through her mind. He has no right making her feel so helpless and powerless. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Do you want to come with me to pick it up?"

Regina debated for a while wondering, "Um. Yeah. Let me just put some pants on." She opens the door to see him walking down the stairs. Regina heads to her room to pull some jeans on and her shoes. They get into his car and she stares out the window.

"Are you okay Milady?" He questions looking at her and back to the road.

"To be honest, no. Daniel was never meant to be back in this town." She leans her head back closing her eyes trying to comprehend what was going on.

"So, that's Daniel. Your ex- fiancé?"

"Yes. It ended badly between us. When he changed, it wasn't for the best." She quickly turns to look at him.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you, but at this moment I can't." She takes hold of his hand, "just, give me some time." He parks the car near the Chinese spot, before getting out he looks at her.

"It's okay. When ever you are ready I am here to listen." He pats her hand before going to get the food. Regina grabs her phone to text Mary Margret of the interaction she had with Daniel.

 _Hey Mary, sorry to bother. but Monday morning please come into my office. Very important._

Regina tries to leave her personal life outside of work, but she has a feeling this is going to affect her at her job.

Mary replies: _Everything okay?_

Regina: _Please, just meet me in my office Monday morning when I come in._

Mary: _Okay._

Robin comes into the car giving her the food to place on her lap. On their way home Robin asks if they are going to eat on the table or the couch. She wants to sit on the couch for she wants to be comfortable.

Arriving home, she hands the bag to Robin for him to set the living room up and darts upstairs to change into shorts again. Reaching the couch, she plops herself down next to him and grabs her noodle carton.

"Thank you for spending the day with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Regina." He replies.

"I never thought I'd have this."

"What?"

"Something so natural." She says smiling as she takes another forkful of noodles. They watch the history channel as it reaches 7pm.

"Should I go home?" Robin broke the silence to make sure they were on the same page.

"You can stay the night again. Do you have an over-night bag?"

"I always pack extra in my bag milady." He moves from under her to change upstairs. He took in her vanilla scent in her room while he changed. It was oddly relaxing to him. He headed downstairs to cuddle on the couch again. They spend the whole weekend together enjoying the presence of each other.

* * *

Monday morning rolls around and she rushes to get ready. In a day like today, she decides to wear a pant suit. Black slacks, a white button up, with black heeled boots. Rushing out with her trench coat over her arm she makes it early to work. With so much time, she goes upstairs to put her things in her office. The elevator doors open, and Mary Margret was already there too.

"Oh, you are here early." Regina exclaims.

"I couldn't sleep worried of what you had to tell me."

"Come into my office." Regina whispers looking around making sure no one else was around. Mary was right behind her moving quickly. Closing the door to her office Regina rushes to put her trench coat on her chair.

"Regina, is everything okay?"

"Quite the opposite." There is a long pause before she continues, "Daniel is back."

"What? What are you going to do?" Mary Margret's face is full of concern when she saw Regina's eyes begin to gill with tears.

"I don't know." Regina reacts to the question wiping a tear that fell down her cheek. Mary grabs a tissue and hands it to Regina. She places a hand on her shoulder for reassurance that she has someone there for her while they take in the silence.

"You have to tell Gold."

"It is 6:45. The meeting will start shortly, I will pull him aside to fill him in." Mary brings Regina in for a hug. Regina was hesitant to reciprocate the physical touch, but she truly needed it. "Do I look okay?"

"Makeup is still flawless." A smile is shared between them. Regina heads down for the meeting. While getting closer to the first floor, she hears someone slightly yelling. The elevator doors open and Zelena was standing in front of it.

"Hey, sis. It's best if you go upstairs."

"The meeting is going to start. And you know how Gold gets when we are late." Regina pushes through Zelena who keeps trying to block her way. When she see's gold standing by the entrance to the building blocking someone from coming in, she grew confused. The intruder was in sight, she lost sight for a while and placed her hand on her stomach for it started to turn. Daniel was waiting outside. He had flowers and was dressed in a three-piece. Her head started to spin, Zelena came to her rescue and take her upstairs.

"Good morning Regina!" She hears Daniel yell from the outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish chapter four didn't take this long, but figuring out where I wanted to take it was a hassle.**

Reaching her office Regina was trying to wave everyone off, but they wouldn't listen.

"Just leave my office." Regina shouts pointing towards her door for everyone to exit. They all slowly disappear. Zelena stays behind closing the door and walking back to Regina, "I thought I said to just leave."

"Yes, but I know better than to leave you at this time." Zelena sits down in the black chair looking around at the room. "Wow sis, I forgot what your office looked like. Been a while."

"Where is Robin?" Regina ignores Zelena wondering if Robin is near the dispute happening on the first floor.

"Oh, he went to grab everyone coffee. Actually, he should be back by now." Zelena puts her finger to her chin with a thinking expression.

"I'll call him." Regina quickly picks her phone up to dial Robin's number.

"Huh, someone already has the new guys number?" Zelena said with a smirk on her face crossing her legs. Regina rolled her eyes and continued to hear the ringing. After the third ring Robin picks up.

"Hello Milady. Everything okay?"

"I want to make sure you are okay. Where are you?" Regina voiced with concern to make sure that Robin wasn't near the altercation that was happening.

"You mean Daniel. Yes. He left. I'm in the meeting room with the coffee's." He responds while a smile creeps upon her face. She wipes it off when she realizes Zelena was looking at her.

"We will be right down." Regina hangs up the phone and looks at Zelena who uncrossed her legs and leaning forward, "What?" Regina asks knowing very well why Zelena is smirking at her. But before she can answer Regina walks to the door and opens it gesturing for her to go out, "We can talk about this later. Sis." They go down the elevator in silence and Regina couldn't be more than happy about it for she doesn't want to talk about Robin.

Reaching the meeting room Robin springs up and heads towards Regina, "Are you okay?" Regina nods slowly meeting his eyes. "Oh, he only left if we gave you these." Robin turns around and hands her the flowers Daniel was holding and an envelope. She takes them and place it on the table. She doesn't feel comfortable opening something her ex gave her in front of her coworkers. She keeps her personal life apart from work. After the meeting Regina heads up to her office with the flowers. She see's her team on the couches near the window. They all turn to look at her, she looks at them confused while her eyebrows grow closer together.

"No team meeting this morning. Just your tasks." She quickly says and closes herself off in her office. Throwing away the flowers she stares at the letter. Nerves were on edge for what will be in the envelope. Anything can be written. But one thing is for sure, she will never get back with him if he tries. Finally, the urge to read what is inside takes over. Regina takes a deep breathe before opening her eyes to the letter.

 _Regina,_

 _I never stopped caring for you. Never stopped loving you. I miss your scent, your face, and that wonderful bass voice. Please meet me for dinner on Wednesday. 6:00pm. Usual spot. Maybe you can wear that red dress I have always loved._

 _See you then_

 _-Daniel_

A tear ran down her cheek. She looks up trying to keep them in. Ruby comes into her office and sits on her desk facing her.

"What?" Regina asks beyond irritated that she is being bothered.

"I just want to make sure everything is okay. Also, Robin is here to work. Want him to work with us at the stores?"

"That's fine. I must go and check on Liam, I think we will take their offer." Regina gets up wiping off the other tear that fell. They nod at each other and move to depart. Regina likes to shut people out when things start to get disjointed in her life. Running to her mother, Cora Mills, for advice is a no, for her mother loved Daniel. "Money is power. Power is everything," is what Cora would say to her. Going about her day, Regina checks her phone for the time constantly, simply waiting for it to magically be Wednesday. She plans to go to the dinner for she wants to be rid of him for good. When it reaches lunch time she see's Robin texted her asking if she will join him for lunch. She ignores him. Regina likes to be alone when things turn south. It isn't fair for anyone, but she worked hard to maintain her composure and to keep everyone at a distance. Anger management classes paid off. So, she knows when she might explode to just be left alone. She avoids the office all day, getting work done at an out of town coffee shop called Selah Tea. It has a very hipster feel. It has been recently remodeled, and Regina loves the new faces she has never seen before.

Getting home was one of the best feelings of the long day. Digging into her trench coat for her keys the note Daniel gave her fell out. Quickly picking it up she gets into the house, closing the door behind her and throwing the note away in the trash. The mere thought of Daniel makes her more angry than nervous now. He used to hold so much over her head, blackmail her, making her feel powerless and worthless. Regina steps into the shower and lays on the bed with a towel covering her body while another wrapping her hair. She finds it hard to even get ready for the night. Maybe just sleeping naked tonight isn't a bad idea. Regina checks her phone again and there is a new text from Robin:

 _Milady, I hope you are okay. Missed seeing you today._

She sighs and lets her body morph with the bed. After a couple minutes of quietness throughout the house she decides to get up to get ready. Putting on grey silk pants and matching shirt she heads downstairs to decide if she wants to eat or not. Looking through papers on places that deliver she cannot seem to pick a spot. A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. She lets out an annoyed grunt for she really wanted to try and avoid the outside world. She quickly gets up to get the person out of the way. Upon opening the door, Robin is standing there in his pajamas and take out in his hands. He smiles and before Regina can say a word he quickly utters out, "Chinese and some movies?"

She was slightly annoyed but couldn't help but smile at the simple gesture he did. For someone to care and reach out isn't something she is used to. Everyone leaves her alone during times of distress. Regina pulls him inside to close the door quickly. "We can eat on the couch." They head down and set up, Robin plugs in the movie, The Little Mermaid, and sits right next to Regina to give her the food he ordered. They get all settled. Regina puts her knees closer to her chest and lays a blanket over her legs. When they are all relaxed, the movie starts to play, they eat and chat in between bites. "Thank you."

Robin takes her hand and squeezes it. They gaze into each other's eyes and hold it there. His smile shows his dimples and her smile starts to grow. But before she can show her teeth, she pulls away and takes another bite of her noodles. Regina is scared for what the future has to hold. The past is coming to haunt her, and she doesn't want to drag Robin into the mess that is called her life. They clean up after eating and label the food with their names. He puts his into her fridge before leaving.

"Well, your majesty, it was a pleasure as always. If you ever need me, you know my number." She nods her head and closes the door behind him. Thoughts start to race through her mind and she can't help the confliction she has between what to do. Her feelings are growing for Robin. But he doesn't deserve to be part of her mess. Therefore, she closes everyone off to emotionally detach herself to have the ability to let go when she needed to. Looking at herself in the mirror drinking her wine, she takes a deep breathe and throws her glass breaking the mirror.

* * *

Wednesday came around. Regina asked Gold for a half day for she wasn't sure she can wait all day for 6:00pm to meet Daniel. Going into her home to get ready she hears a knock on the door. "Why do people always knock at the wrong time?" She yells as she goes down the stairs to answer the door. Opening the door with such aggression, Mary Margaret, David (Mary Margaret's husband), Graham, and Robin are all there huddled closely together waiting to speak. "What do you all want?" They all speak at once sounding like a high school gym during a prep rally. "One at a time if you may?"

Mary Margaret speaks first, "We wanted to make sure you were okay? And if you wanted us to sneak in to be undercover to watch."

"I don't think that will be necessary." She replies while trying to close the door, but Robin blocks the door.

"Regina, may I talk to you?"

"Fine." She looks at everyone to see what they have to say.

"Look, we just want to help." Graham quickly spits out before everyone wants to speak over each other again.

"We are here if you need us. You are like family to us." David interjects as well.

"I think I will be okay. Now please leave, I must get ready." They all turn to leave except Robin. He looks into her eyes reading in them that she is deeply terrified, even if he doesn't know what happened between her and Daniel, he can read that she is scared to go on this date.

"Milady, we are here to support you. Just say the word, and I shall be there." He steps closer to her just inches apart. She just looks down and nods. Slowly looking up Robin kisses her quickly, "Good luck." He says and heads down her porch to his car.

Regina goes into her closet, going deep into the back there were two boxes that she hasn't opened for more than a year, ever since Daniel has been out of her life. She digs through trying to find the red dress he talked about in the letter. It is a short red strapless dress with a deep V cut and a slit on the left leg. As she looks through all the dresses she passed a black one she loved very much. Lifting to look at it, she see's the cut on the left side where the dress hugs the waist. Pulling it close feeling the tears going down her cheek. Maybe she wanted Robin there after all. Getting ready was a hassle for she was conflicted, but she knew if she didn't go, things would escalate to things that don't need to happen.

Parking in front of the restaurant at 5:55. She takes a deep breath and gets out to head inside.

"I'm here on a reservation under Daniel."

"Right this way." She follows the host to the table. Daniel was already there with wine in the two cups that were placed there looking at his watch. He looks up to see Regina walking right up to him.

"Glad you made it. And with my favorite dress." He says as he leans to kiss her on each side of her cheek. "I already ordered for us. They said it won't take long." She hasn't spoken a word for she wasn't sure what to say. He always took the lead, making decisions for her and never really listening. "How is everything Regina?"

"Everything is well." She quickly responds taking a sip from her wine.

"Lets just cut to the chase. Are you and that guy serious?" A pause built up before he continued, "Well, I am here for I want you back. I have changed Regina." He goes to grab her hand, but she pulls it onto her lap. She lets out a huff and shakes her head slowly looking up at him.

"Daniel, you know that cannot happen." They hold each other's gaze for a while. She cannot read what his facial expression is saying. That is what worries her the most. She was able to tell when he was angry, upset, happy, aggravated, excited, but now his eyes are dark, and nothing is being told, not even the love she used to see when they were first together. The waiter comes with their food and they get right into eating. Regina doesn't eat too much for her stomach is turning her appetite leaving her. Daniel decides to continue the conversation.

"So, it will not happen because you are talking to that guy, aren't you?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern."

"Well, if we are getting back together, it has to be my concern. In case, you know, he doesn't back off." He quickly spurts out taking another bite of his food.

"Daniel, we aren't getting back toge- "

"Don't," he interrupts her before she can finish, "Don't say that."

"I only came here to tell you to leave me alone."

"You know what Regina. I can give you the world and more. You don't want that?" Daniel puts his fork down, putting his hands together, elbows on the table, staring her down.

"I don't. I just want to be happy."

"I can give you happiness Regina. What ever you want."

"Daniel. You can't." She finally worked up every nerve she must to tell him that they will never get back together. "I think it's best I go." She takes the napkin off her lap and places it on the table. Regina walks over to Daniel, "Goodbye Daniel." She whispers in his ear and kisses him on the cheek. He grabs onto her arm making her stop at her tracks. He slowly gets up to meet her face to face. Their faces inches away, noses touching and holding cold stares. Before Regina can realize what he was doing, everything smelled of wine. Daniel poured his glass of wine over her. She couldn't quite move for she wasn't sure what to do.

"Not here." Regina hears from across the room. She gets pulled away she wipes her eyes to see who this mystery person. It was Mary Margaret pulling her to safety away from preying eyes.

"I'll get rid of that guy if I must to get you to love me." Regina hears Daniel yelling behind her as she see's waiters and Graham hold him back from chasing her down.

"you came anyway? Is Robin in there?"

"We knew better with Daniels history with you." Mary responds, "and no, Robin went home after talking to you."

"Please, I just want to go home." Regina spurts out rapidly walking away to her car. The drive home wasn't filled with tears or emotion. She simply felt numb now. The house feels so much emptier or maybe it's just the emotionless body that is moving through as she travels to go take a shower. Laying in bed felt like everything to her. All she wanted was to be able to get rid of him once and for all, is it really this hard? But I guess he won't let her go. This isn't the life she thought she would have.

Regina didn't want Robin to be dragged into this. She lays in the bed motionless staring at the ceiling wondering what to do. The words Daniel shouted are racing through her mind. If something was to happen to Robin, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. This battle is between her and Daniel, why bring someone else into it? Her phone vibrates. She looks over to it, ignoring it to look back at the ceiling. It vibrates again. She finally looks at it and see's Robins name popped up.

This is exactly what she didn't want. Knowing people are going to get involved in this situation as they did before he left Gold's Enterprise. Feelings of fear, regret, and anger began to rise and course through her body. Thinking of her next move wisely, she sat up to put her head in her hands wondering, pondering, if ever talking to Daniel would be the right move. He got crazy once, yeah, sure, he said he has changed. But from his actions tonight made clear that he still isn't the person she fell in love with. Her phone vibrates again. All Regina wishes to do is throw the phone across the room. Robin's name is on the screen again, she finally opens the messages up.

Robin: _Regina, how did it go?_

 _Milady, I heard what happened, everything okay?_

 _Okay, I shall leave you alone. You know where to find me._

Regina is now aggravated for the feelings for Robin are true, she doesn't want him to get hurt. Daniel is capable of many things. He isn't the same man she knew when they met while in high school. The love for him never died out, she will always have something for him, he was her first. But just because she has love for him, doesn't mean she is in love with him. She knew she wasn't going to be able to attend work for the rest of the week. Grabbing her phone, she texts Mary Margaret.

 _Hey Mary, I will not be in for the rest of the week. I will call Gold in the morning. I will also send an email out to the team for their tasks for the rest of the week. Have a great rest of the week._

She lays down on her right side staring out into the space that is darkened from the lack of light in the house. Letting sleep take over her she sleeps into the night.

 **Next chapter will be written in Robin's point of view while Regina is home debating what to do. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
